This invention relates to a medium carrying device that carries a medium, such as a recording medium, an image forming device that includes the medium carrying device, and a medium carrying method.
Conventionally, in an image forming device, such as a color page printer, when an elongated medium, such as a continuous sheet, becomes jammed, and this abnormality is detected, the image formation motion needs to be immediately stopped, and the user is required to open the device cover and to remove the jammed medium.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-76846 discloses a technique that, when such an abnormality is detected, the image forming motion is stopped, and that, when the medium carrying state is automatically recoverable, the carrying state of the continuous sheet is automatically recovered to a normal state, and the image forming motion is turned into a recordable state, without the need for a jam recovery process by the user.